Microdisplay technologies such as LCOS (Liquid Crystal on Silicon) are commonly used in small-scale display systems to generate images. Examples of such systems include handheld projectors (also called “pico-projectors”) and head-mounted display (HMD) devices. In such systems, the internal space available for various components is often extremely limited.